pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighting the Alternates: Sophana vs Sarah
This is the second fight against the alternate army sent by Gloomi to destroy the real world. This fight is Sophana & Spikeball vs Sarah & Mechi Characters Heroes Sophana the Rabbit and Spikeball Crystal the Raccoon Querrell the Chameleon Villains Sarah the Rabbit and Mechi Chapter 1-Spotting Something While On An Explanation Querrell and Crystal were outside with Sophana, investigating if there were any alternates. Querrell: We've got to find them otherwise Gloomi will have succeded while no one knows! Crystal: Of course, but where? Sophana: You never know. Places we might not want to be perhaps? Querrell: If that was so, Crystal's alternate would be in jail. Crystal: Hey! Querrell: I'm just saying. While they talked, a dark shadow, a small one was moving through the forest. Sophana noticed this sand ran off with Spikeball while the other two weren't looking. They then ended up in a strange looking field. Sophana: Huh? What could this be? Then the dark shadow revealed itself... herself. Sophana: What? Who are you? It was Sarah. Sarah: Hello there, little one. Lost while trying to find me? Ha, I reckon that's stupid. Sophana: What do you want? (thoughts) Is she my alternate self? Sarah: I just want you to go, that's all, leave our beautiful plan as it is, and cry to your wittle home planet because we've taken over. Sophana: Like I'm gonna let that happen, and neither would Crystal! Sarah: Then prove it. Come at me. A little flying mechanical... what looked like a dog came down. Sarah: Oh, and say hi to Mechi, my servant who's helpful beyond belief. Spikeball made a sound as if to "pfft" Sophana: (thoughts) Rr! Usually Crystal's here to fight with me, but without her.... (shakes head, thoughts) No, I gotta be brave, I can do this by myself, I have Spikeball with me! This should be no problem! (voice) Ok then! Chapter 2-The Fight Sophana vs Sarah Sarah: Now see if you can try and beat me! Mechi! Mechi then shot a bunch of laser bullets at Sophana and Spikeball, of which both dodged. Sophana: Spikeball! Our combo, remember? Spikeball: Plip plip! (Of course!) Then they did their combo, with the spiky heart and hit Sarah. Sophana: Spikeball! Hit Mechi! Spikeball then turned into a real spikeball and hit Mechi so that he was knocked down. Sophana: Yeah! Sarah got up quite easily though. Sarah: Ha! You're really that weak? Talk about one, when the other can cause explosions! She then seemed to charge up power inside. Sophana: I think I've seen this before... this must be a form of Chaos Blast! Spikeball: PLIP?! (THAT?!) Sophana: Duck! Spikeball then flew down and hit the ground and stuck himself there. Sarah's explosions hurt Sophana a bit, but Spikeball got barely damaged, but still hurt. Sarah: I don't use that often, only when I need to, and really, you are weak! Normally, Chloe can't even get scratched from that. Sophana then got up, weakly. Sophana: I've survived tougher, heh... Sarah: What are you gonna do now? Your weak combo thing? Sophana: Nope. Spikeball! Get off the ground and get them! Spikeball then managed to pull himself out and he flew into Sarah at such a high speed she fell over. Mechi came over to hit him but he dodged and Mechi flew so fast it slammed into a tree. Chapter 3-Fight Over Sophana then was above Sarah, in a "fight's over" expression. Sarah: No, it can't end like this... Sophana: It can. Stop trusting Gloomi and maybe it'll work out for the better. Sarah: The only thing that'll work out for the better is YOU BEING IN RUINS! She then ran off with her mechanical dog. A voice was behind Sophanas. It was Crystal's. Crystal: Sophana! What happened to you? You ok? Sophana: Yes, but it's no big deal, I'm fine. Just saw my alternate but she just ran off. Crystal: Querrell's going, he says he's found some others, but they're far from here. Sophana: Sure, let's go then! (runs off) Spikeball: Plip plip plip! (Wait for me!) So then they continued to fight against the alternates TO BE CONTINUED Gallery Sarahandmechi.jpg|Sarah and Mechi Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dimensional Arc